Death of Finn: Saturday, June 12, day 29
by philcole
Summary: Santana and Artie visit Britney in Boston. Artie takes her seriously. Wade's parents sign him into the asylum because he has forgotten Unique.
1. Chapter 1

Saturday June 12, day 29

As Mrs. Abrams puts Artie on the train he describes what he's doing as an intervention.

With Mrs. Puckerman in attendance, the rabbi preaches about the promised land after the wilderness.

Home alone studying the records Jake sings Why must I be a teenager in Love?

As Santana joins Artie on the train they talk about Britney's plans.

Wade's doctor and the therapist tell his parents he has forgotten about Unique. They sign him into the asylum.

Sue awakens suddenly, discovers where she is and tries to get up, causing more injuries.

Santana and Artie arrive at Britney's dorm. As they talk to her, Artie and Britney start talking seriously about science, drawing diagrams. Stunned, Santana goes to bed.

Walking in the park, Blaine and Tina meet Jeremiah. He's confused about their engagement. Blaine asks about Jeremiah's love life. He says he was starting something with Dave Karofsky but hasn't heard from him for a few weeks.

Rachel and Kurt talk about Finn. They sing Unforgettable.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday June 13, day 30

Sam joins the choir in Mercedes' church for The Bible tells me so.

Jake joins the choir in Kitty's church for You gotta serve Somebody.

The rabbi and Mrs. Puckerman visit Puck, seeking his blessing for their possible marriage. They sing L'Chiem.

Walking through Boston Common, Britney, Santana and Artie talk about history. Artie tells them New Directions will be performing on July 4. They sing and dance to a musical version of The Midnight ride of Paul Revere, joined by Bostonians, tourists, bums and a police officer on horseback.

On the phone, Sugar gives Jake the plan for her trip to Europe. They fly to Greece on Tuesday June 29, take a boat tour of the Aegean on June 30, take the Orient Express, including a stop to re-enact the Agatha Christie story, stop in Germany to ride the Autobahn and visit the beer gardens. On July 4 they detour to Poland to honor Thaddeus Koskiusko. They continue to Moscow, then north to see the midnight Sun in Norway. They spend the weekend in Amsterdam where anything goes, then celebrate Bastille Day in Paris. Next they pass through Venice, Rome and Pisa. On July 19 they finish the trip on a nude beach in Portugal. He's still not sure. After he hangs up he sings Can't buy me Love.

Tina and Blaine talk about the July 4 concert. They sing Coming to America.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday June 14, day 31

As rain drenches Ohio, Marley tells Mrs. Rose she's not going to school. Finals are Tuesday and Wednesday and she can study more at home.

Over breakfast Ryder tells his parents he's not going to school. He's shaken up by everything and needs to study for finals.

Artie calls Mrs. Abrams his stay in Boston will be extended but not to worry.

Marley and Ryder, separately sing a mashup of Rainy days and Mondays and Help me make it through the Night.

In Washington, D.C. Mrs. Sylvester talks to a CIA agent about Sue. He doesn't know everything, but knows where she is and is planning an operation to rescue her.

Kitty finds Jake between classes and tells him Ryder and Marley are both absent. They decide to leave school early and investigate.

Will's sister continues to search his home. She discovers Emma was keeping an audio diary for months. She hears one in which Emma doubts Will's faithfulness and sings If you wanna know if he loves you so it's in his Kiss.

A Canadian secret service official tells Sue they'll cut off her right leg if she doesn't tell some CIA stories. She tells him to go away.

Jake and Kitty discover Marley is still home alone.

When Figgins learns Ryder, Marley, Jake and Kitty are all missing he gets worried.

Artie talks to a scientist about about Britney's plans. The scientist suggests Artie should go to MIT instead of film school.

Figgins sends Roz to search for the missing students.

Jake and Kitty find Ryder home alone. They leave confused.

Roz grills Marley. She knows nothing about the others. They decide to visit Ryder together.

Ryder decides to walk to the hospital and try to see Will and Unique. He leaves, forgetting his cell phone.

Kitty drops Jake off and asks how he's doing on her assignment. He says he's still working on it, but has an idea for Marley. He sings the theme from the Mary Tyler Moore Show. She turns it into a mashup with the theme from Phyllis. They laugh and separate.

As Ryder gets drenched he sings Walking in the Rain.

Roz and Marley break into Ryder's house, triggering a silent alarm. They find no one.

Wade, with his parents, is taken by ambulance to the asylum.

Marley and Roz are arrested.

At the hospital Ryder learns Wade was discharged and Will can't see visitors.

Figgins bails out Marley but leaves Roz in jail.

The corrupt police chief discusses many crimes that Roz might be framed for. He decides to personally offer her a deal.

The clerk calls the reporter with updates. On a group call, Marley, Kitty and Jake talk about the events of the day and sing Suspicious Minds.

Canadian surgeons remove Sue's right leg.

Wade's parents return home to find Ryder on the porch. They bring him in and tell him where Wade is and his condition.

The police chief reads a list of crimes Roz may be linked to. He says he'll drop everything if she gives a list of all criminals at McKinley.

Wade's parents drop Ryder off at home. He discovers he has 40 missed calls on his cell phone.

Will's sister continues listening to Emma's tapes. She stops when Emma talks about Finn.

Ryder gets to the last message. He calls Marley to make sense of it. She's sleeping and doesn't hear the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday June 15, day 32

Roz finishes her list. The chief takes it and tells the clerk to write her release form.

Waking early, Marley gets Ryder's message, but decides not to call him.

As Figgins gives the morning announcements every policeman in Lima converges on the school.

Beiste is arrested by officers she recognizes.

Soldiers surround Figgins as he tries to protest. An officer tries to arrest him too but the soldiers stop him.

Kurt leaves for NYADA, but Rachel can't bear to go yet.

Jake arrives at school late. When he tells the officer his name he is arrested.

Standing in front of the school, the reporter announces that 35 students and six staff were arrested and adds that Roz Washington was the informant. She strangles him to death on camera.

Carol watches horrified. With Burt sleeping, she calls Kurt on his cell phone.

Kurt gets the call during ballet class. At the news of the reporter's death he bursts into Ding Dong, the witch is dead. The class dances with him. The professor makes no effort to stop it. At the end she asks what prompted it. Kurt says he should answer her privately.

At the boston Public Library, Santana looks up Adam on the internet and discovers he's a descendant of Queen Victoria and 98th in line for the British throne.

Kurt tells the professor everything. She's appalled.

As several calls come in about the reporter, the chief sends two rookies to arrest Roz.

Roz drives away in a van with Marley, Kitty and Sugar as hostages.

Holly and the Spanish teacher assemble students in the auditorium and gymnasium respectively for their finals.

Mrs. Sylvester and the CIA official give instructions to the special ops team.

Mr. Motta arrives at the school seeking Sugar. Figgins tells him she was kidnapped.

Tied up in the back of the van, Kitty leads Marley and Sugar in prayer. They decide to start singing, starting with God bless America.

A gang of Gloria Allred's free clients storm the jail she's in, killing everyone in sight. Some of them are killed also.

As she crosses the West Virginia border, Roz stops and tweets her ransom demands: $2 million for Sugar, $100,000 for Kitty and a full pardon for Marley.

Mr. Motta arrives at the jail to bail out everyone. He is told most have not been charged yet. He hands the chief a wad of bills.

The four remaining criminals release Gloria Allred. One is wounded.


End file.
